sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Todd Hanson
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois | residence = Brooklyn, New York | nationality = American | other_names = | ethnicity = | citizenship = | alma_mater = | occupation = Writer and voice actor | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | relatives = }} Todd Hanson is an American writer and voice actor, notable for his work as a writer and editor at the parody newspaper The Onion. He also voices the character Dan Halen on the Adult Swim program Squidbillies. Career As writer Todd Hanson briefly attended the University of Wisconsin-Madison in 1986 and soon dropped out. He remained in Madison and began working a series of menial jobs. Eventually Hanson began drawing a semi-autobiographical cartoon entitled 'Badgers and Other Animals' which was published regularly in the Daily Cardinal, a university student newspaper. Hanson was working as a dishwasher, when he first started as a writer and cartoonist at The Onion.Hoffmann, Leah (May 23, 2006). "First Job: Todd Hanson". Forbes. Retrieved August 23, 2012. He wrote an article in The Onion that was optioned as a movie by DreamWorksFierman, Daniel (October 10, 2000). "Web Masters The Site's Creators Tell EW that It's Just the Beginning of Mass Commodification". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved August 23, 2012. and co-wrote the comedy film The Onion Movie (2008), which he has since disowned. As actor Todd was an ensemble member in the Ark Improvisational Theater in Madison, Wisconsin from 1987-88. He voices the character Dan Halen on Squidbillies. He made three guest appearances in the episodes of Aqua Teen Hunger Force called Interfection, Hypno-Germ and Last Dance for Napkin Lad. He is also on the commentary for Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters in which he stated that he is a big fan of the show. The commentary also states that he came up with the Chicken Bittle character which was rejected to be an Aqua Teen for several years. Personal life Hanson has lived in Wisconsin and New York City, New York. During a storytelling segment on Public Radio International's The Moth, Hanson credited his mother for him being "a douchebag"."The Moth Presents Todd Hanson: The Triumph of Apathy" (video; requires Adobe Flash). The Moth s channel on YouTube. Uploaded April 21, 2011. Retrieved August 23, 2012. WTF Appearance Hanson spoke candidly about his long history of depression on the July 7, 2011 episode of WTF with Marc Maron.. Filmography and television work * Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1 episode, 2003; writer) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (3 episodes, 2002–2011) * The Aristocrats (2005) Himself (staff of The Onion) * The Onion Movie (2008; writer) * Squidbillies (10 episodes, 2005–2008) * Ape Trouble (2009; video) * Something Extremely Important (2009) * The People vs. George Lucas (2010) See also * List of comedy writers * List of people from Brooklyn, New York References External links * Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:20th-century American male actors Category:20th-century births Category:20th-century American writers Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century American writers Category:Adult Swim Category:American comedy writers Category:American cartoonists Category:American male screenwriters Category:American television writers Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:The Onion people Category:Writers from Brooklyn Category:Writers from Wisconsin Category:Male television writers Category:20th-century American male writers